


Zapatos antes que corsé.

by luvanrouju



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvanrouju/pseuds/luvanrouju
Summary: Vil está listo. Bueno, casi listo. Se ha adornado y mimado entero para lucir resplandeciente en su cita con Jack. Sin embargo, por un detalle que se le escapa, los planes de la pareja de una tarde en medio de los jardines cambiarán.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 24





	Zapatos antes que corsé.

Vil se admira en el espejo nuevamente, le da un gustito difícil de explicar que todo esté en su lugar —así que se limita a sonreír—; cada cabello tras la oreja y creando armonía con la tiara, igual que la sombra bajo sus ojos que juega con el púrpura del magnífico, en su opinión, uniforme de Pomefiore.

Sí, yace más que listo por fuera. Resplandece como un espejo recién pulido. Aunque, bueno, sólo falta algo. Exhala el aire que resguarda en sus pulmones, dejando caer un poco las cejas mientras se aproxima a los zapatos: ejemplares negros con punta de aguja.

Un rincón de su mente está centrado en el paseo con Jack. Es decir, claro que saldrá bien, no puede ser de otra forma, pero nunca se sabe. Quizás por eso abre los ojos cuando oye la tela por detrás, junto a un peso que se le acentúa en el abdomen.

Tragaría en seco, pero el nudo en medio de la garganta lo enmudece. Parpadea, ojeando por encima de su hombro el atuendo y todo luce en orden, lo más que su vista alcanza a captar. 

Entonces, ¿qué más? Vil jura que se desliza el sudor por sus sienes. No obstante, prefiere suspirar para volverlo a intentar antes que admitirlo. 

Se encoge de hombros, con la tensión volviendo a pinchar a su estómago y se le va el aire. Tiene que pestañear, desplomándose en su cama y con su melena saliéndose de la tiara, como el aire emerge de sus labios.

Antes de que pueda arrugar el entrecejo y maldecir, con ojear otra vez ya sabe lo que ocurre. Claro que sí, y se reprocha como "Dios, Vil" porque no puede ser que haya pasado por alto un detalle tan importante y que forma parte de sus propias reglas.

Culpa a Jack por tenerlo tan en las nubes desde hace días, semanas, con su cita y todo. Busca reincorporarse, apoyándose de sus codos. Contiene el aire y lo suspende hasta lograr alzarse, sintiendo alivio al tocar el suelo y, gracias al dichoso corsé, su postura permanece erguida lista para todo lo que tenga que enfrentar.

Porque Vil Schoenheit tiene un desafío ahora.

Ponerse esos zapatos cueste lo que cueste.

Y al otro lado de Pomefiore, a Jack Howl le cuesta no llenarse de dudas sobre el atraso de su novio. Inhala, deslizando una mano para sobarse la nuca. ¿Acaso el vestuario que eligió Vil es muy ornamentado? Se pregunta, barriendo los paisajes con su mirada por incontable vez, solo porque quiere que aparezca.

Hunde las manos en los bolsillos, exhalando y la respuesta a sus dudas se da ahí mismo. Abre los ojos, con las orejas inquietas y sacando el celular del saquillo para ir al chat con Vil. 

Dice que su última conexión fue hace unos veinte minutos … así que va justo de tiempo, ¿no? Prueba teclear, y si transcurre otro lapso sin señales de Vil, lo llamará. Sí. Eso. Lo envía y espera obtener respuesta, suspirando como hace su amado en la alcoba, en un extremo interior de Pomefiore.

Y es que: maldición. Es un desastre ahora transpirando y gruñendo, con los mechones disparados hacia fuera y el fastidio colándose en su piel conforme echa otra gota de sudor. Rechina, énderezandose. ¡Ya hasta parece un resorte!

Ciñe las manos a su cadera. Antes de que se le contraiga más el rostro por ver esos perfectos zapatos tan lejos —y cerca— le asalta el sonido de una notificación que conoce muy bien. Se le disuelve la frustración, alzando las cejas y pestañeando para aproximarse al tocador, justo donde yace y vibra el teléfono. No se permite resoplar porque el esfuerzo ya ha sido suficiente tratando de agacharse, sentarse, buscar desde allí los zapatos y otra serie de posturas extrañas. 

De todos modos, pasa página de sus intentos fallidos al llevarse un cabello tras la oreja, ingresando a la conversación donde se refleja el reciente mensaje: "¿te pasó algo?" 

Tiene que presionar los bordes del celular para no morir de ternura, misma que se inyecta en su ser para activarlo otra vez. 

De acuerdo, la situación es… algo difícil de explicar. Lo único que puede contestar es "Querido~. Ah, algo así… ¿podrías venir?" Y la espera por un visto no existe, ya que ni bien lo envía, Jack en seguida lo ve.

Como es de esperarse de un lobo enamorado. Le vive robando el aliento a Schoenheit, cosa que reafirma cuando oye la puerta. Debe parpadear para no quedar absorto entre el knock-knock y sus habladurías internas.

Ojea su aspecto en el espejo. Pese a que no le gusta la imagen desaliñada y sudorosa que proyecta, se mentaliza en que solo se trata de Jack. Con dicho pensamiento en mente, abre la puerta.

—¡Vil! ¡¿Vil está todo en…?! 

—¿Uh…? 

Ambas miradas chocan entre sí. Guardan silencio. Jack escanea de arriba abajo a su novio, olisqueando el perfume retozar por el aire y la piel de Vil más resplandeciente de lo usual, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Toma de los hombros a Schoenheit, ciñendo los dedos por encima de la tela.

—Estabas… ¿sudando…?

Vil no sabe si debe enojarse o reírse, prefiere no responder durante unos minutos. Aparte, como siga arrugando la cara se llenará de arrugas.

—… Sí, algo así —Exhala—. De todos modos, llegaste muy rápido, querido. 

—Hm… 

Jack se toma la libertad de tantear un poco más los hombros y brazos de Vil, dándole chance al sonrojo de teñir sus mejillas. Schoenheit, al notar esto, vuelve a sentirse ligero y sonríe por arrancarle esa expresión a su novio.

—¿Hm…?~. 

—Bueno, yo… no habías bajado, es decir, te tardaste más de lo usual y me preocupé. Así que me… tranquilizó cuando recibí tu respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, querido —canturrea, y parece que el delineado en sus ojos se acentúa y Jack tiene que tragar en seco.

—Y… volviendo al punto, ¿qué sucedió?

Vil abre los ojos, espabila y suena una alerta en el fondo de su cabeza. Sus labios se encogen en un "oh", suspirando.

—Bueno, digamos que… —Desvía la mirada, aunque en realidad, sólo la enfoca en la parte baja de su atuendo.  
» Un pequeño problema con… esto —Señala, y Jack no pierde de vista las indicaciones de Vil, mas arquea una ceja.

—¿Con eso? ¿Es muy apretado…?

—¡Para nada! Está perfectamente ajustado. Sólo sucede que… olvidé que no me puedo agachar para recoger mis zapatos. 

Jack asiente.

—¿Y por qué no te lo quitas y te pones los zapatos…? 

—¿Quitármelo? ¡Para nada, querido! Estuve trabajando muy arduamente para ajustarlo y dejarlo listo con el resto del atuendo. No puedo quitármelo así como así.

La pareja calla, gastando los minutos en verse el uno al otro. Jack vacila sobre si esa respuesta es razonable, pero termina aceptando, repitiendo el movimiento con su cabeza que lo adorna con una expresión que Vil considera "tierna". 

—En ese caso… —Se cruza de brazos, cerrando los ojos y exhalando al abrirlos, dejando caer sus párpados.  
» Por favor… siéntate.

Vil pestañea. Es como "¿Jack?" Pero el nombre no sale de sus labios, y se queda estático unos segundos antes de obedecer, o más bien, se convence de obedecerlo una vez las ideas conectan en el fondo de su cabeza, encendiendo sus ojos como dos luces y pintando una sonrisa en medio de su rostro. 

Toma los bordes de la túnica, deslizándose con una gracia oculta en la forma en que se corre la tela al sentarse en la silla del tocador. Acomoda sus manos, sin prisa y contemplando cómo las orejas de Jack vuelven a inquietarse. 

El lobo esperaría que el rubor en su faz se marche, pero sabe de antemano que es imposible. Así que, inhalando, busca y toma con cuidado uno de los zapatos de Vil. Sus miradas se cruzan por un instante, sólo que la de Vil resalta y fulmina más porque yace en la cima; arriba como un Rey, y Jack de rodillas mientras tantea, hasta que sus dedos se ciñen a la tersa piel y se deslizan hasta su tobillo. 

Exhala.

Rompe la conexión entre sus miradas, y deja que sus acciones hablen lo que se le atora como un nudo en la garganta por su vergüenza, y porque Jack Howl es así y no tiene remedio, pero así es como le gusta a Vil. La bota va entrando, hasta encajarse a la perfección en el pie de Schoenheit. 

Sin poder evitarlo, aprovechando la posición de Jack, se inclina para dejarle un beso en la coronilla. 

—Muchas gracias, querido~. 

—¿Ah? No es nada… Vil.

Schoenheit no piensa lo mismo. Ensancha su sonrisa, brillando por el labial rojo.

—Pero… si necesitas, pues, ayuda, puedes llamarme.

La respuesta es obvia, le hace contener a Vil una sutil carcajada, y escabulle la punta de su nariz en la blanca melena del lobo.

—Oh… eres tan lindo y bien portado. Pero por supuesto, querido~. 

Jack tiene el corazón encogido, pero se satisface con la afirmativa. Cierra los ojos. Le calan más profundo los mimos de su novio, dejando el ritmo de su respiración lento y es como, casi se puede suspender ahí mismo porque le vuelve a llegar el perfume de Vil. 

Al final de la tarde, no fue necesario un paseo para compartir un momento juntos, huyendo de las tareas y ocupaciones, sino sólo un pequeño incidente al olvidar una de las reglas más básicas de la moda: zapatos antes que corsé.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ ¡bueno! Un pequeño y ligero JackVil basado en mi amor por la moda, los corsé y cuya fuente de inspiración fue un vídeo subido por Karolina Zebrowska acerca de este tópico (zapatos y corsé).


End file.
